The Truth
by loveforever7250
Summary: I was finally back where I belong. I was back home with my family. With my Demetri. I have everything i could ever dream of


Stupid Edward. I can't believe he could be this idiotic! Running off to Italy to get himself killed just because he thought I was dead! I am currently inside the castle and trying not to gag being next to Edward. These last few months I've realized I can't stand him. I just can't. He put his arm around me and it's completely disgusting me! I hear footsteps coming towards us and when they step into the light a huge smile lights up my face. I try to get out of Edwards grasp but he won't let go.

'Edward! Let. Me. Go!' I screamed and he looked confused. He slowly let go of me and I ran towards the figure in front of us. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

'Bella! You're here!' he screamed, and I laughed. I missed him so much!

'Fefe!' that was all I said. He frowned. Hehe. He hates that nickname.

'Bells, you know I love you, but can't we find a new nickname for me?' he asked, and I was about to respond when:

'Oh come on Felix, at least it's not as bad as-' I gasped

'DEMI!' I screamed and ran into his waiting arms. He laughed and also spun me around. I rested my head in his chest and I never wanted leave. I heard a terrifying growl and shrieked, pulling myself closer to Demetri. Demetri pulled me as close as he could, and growled back at Edward. I've always loved his growl. Always, always, always.

'Bella! What are you doing? Get back over here!' Edward demanded. Felix and Demetri both growled at him, and Felix put him in a death grip, because Demi was occupied with me in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and I giggled. He carried me down the hallway and into a room full of vampires. When I saw the man in the middle I jumped out of Demi's arms and launched myself into Aro's. Aro was my daddy. Well, to me he was.

'Daddy!' I screamed, and he laughed and pulled me close to him.

'My dear Isabella! You're finally home!' he screamed in delight, and I heard a squeal. Oh dear god no.

'BELLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!' and I was tackled. I am currently on the floor with Jane on top of me.

'Jane, Janey, JANE! Would you get off of me so I can hug you properly!' she got up and I threw my arms around her. We were both jumping up and down like complete idiots. We heard two low growls and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'Edward, Alice, would you two just shut up!' I screamed, and they looked at me shocked. I was then hugged by a stranger behind me, and I turned around to see Alec! 'Alec! I missed you!' I screamed and hugged him. I hugged Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius. I ended up back in Demetri's lap and smiled. I dug my head in the crook of his neck and his hold on me tightened slightly. Daddy started talking.

'So Edward, you left **my **Bella heartbroken, you left **my **Bella in the woods, alone. You left** OUR** Bella, with no one. I have the mind to kill you right now.' He said, and I couldn't help but feel happy that daddy cared this much for me. But I had to say something. I stood up.

'Daddy, may I say something please?' I asked politely, and he looked up at me, and smiled. I'm such a daddy's girl. He nodded and sat back down. I walked up to Edward and Alice and just shook my head. Tears were already falling down my cheeks, but I stopped them. 'You both left me. And you' I pointed to Alice. 'You didn't even say goodbye. I thought you were my best friend. I thought you were my sister. I guess I was wrong.' I paused, thinking for a moment. I sighed. I was getting sick of my human form. I looked towards my father and gave him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed, but gave in anyways. Haha. Wrapped around my little fingers. I spun around and when I was facing them again I was in my natural form. I looked down at myself and smiled. They looked at me gob smacked. I smirked. I knew. I knew about everything. I knew that Alice was the first to agree with Edward when he told them they were leaving. I also knew that the only reason Jasper left was because he didn't want to hurt me. I forgive Jasper. I also forgive the rest of the family. Especially Emmett. He was the first one to try and kill Edward when he told the family they were leaving. Emmett was always my teddy bear brother. I forgave Rosalie, because I know the only reason she hated me was because she thought I was human. I knew that Carlisle and Esme only wanted to keep their family together, so they had no choice. I forgave everyone. Everyone except Edward and Alice.

'Bella…you, you're a…' ha-ha, she's completely shocked. Didn't see me coming did you Alice. I looked down at myself again. I love my vampire form. I have purple eyes that change color according to my mood. When they are the natural purple, I am content. Red-mad. Green-happy. Black-hungry, or lustful. Blue-sad. And pink is annoyed. I have brown hair with red highlights. I was beautiful. 'Bella you're a vampire.' She finally said. I rolled my now pink eyes.

'No shit Sherlock.' I said and I heard many snickers around me. I turned to look at Demetri and he was looking at me with loved filled eyes. My eyes immediately turned green, with gold flecks in them. I've learned that that means I feel loved. I smiled at him and winked before turning back to Edward and Alice. My eyes turned red. 'Now, Edward. You're probably wondering why I lied to you huh?' I asked, and he nodded dumbly. I smirked. 'Because I knew you would betray me eventually. Did you honestly think I would believe that you loved me? Because I know you never did. I'm not stupid. But I do love your family. Except this 'I nodded towards Alice 'thing. Now, what should we do with you?' I smirked as I got an idea. I looked towards Jane and she got an evil smile on her face. She nodded towards Edward and Alice and they screamed in pain. I walked back towards Demetri and pulled him up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back with more passion then I've ever felt before. I heard someone cough, and rolled my eyes. Thanks Felix. Very subtle. We pulled apart and I turned around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I nodded towards Jane and she stopped the torture. 'Now, get the hell out.' I screamed, and they ran. I thought for a moment.

'What are you thinking about Bells?' Demetri asked. I looked towards him and smiled.

'I'm thinking that I'll be right back. I need to go find the rest of my family.' He smiled and nodded. I teleported myself to Forks, right in front of the Cullen house. I walked up and knocked on the door. Rosalie opened the door and quickly wrapped me in a hug. Wow. Wasn't expecting that. I was back to my human form so they would recognize me. I smiled at her and walked inside. Esme automatically wrapped her arms around me as did everyone else. I looked at them and thought about how I could explain this to them.

'Okay, you guys I have to explain something to you, and it's very important so will you wait till I'm done before asking questions?' I asked. They nodded in agreement and I spun around, switching to my vampire form. They all gasped in surprise and I sighed. 'Well, as you can see, I'm a vampire. I was found wondering around in the Volturi castle when I was five years old, and they pretty much raised me. Aro was like my dad, and Caius and Marcus are my uncles. Jane is like, **the** most hyper vampire I've ever met in my life. And Felix is just a big softy, well, when it comes to me at least' I chuckled 'Alec is one of my best friends, and Demetri 'a smiled softly and my eyes turned green with golden flecks 'is my mate.' I sighed dreamily. 'I had to leave them because some of their newer guard members could smell my blood. You see, when I was changed there was a complication, and I'm pretty much half and half. I can do anything a human can do, well, I don't think I can get pregnant, but I've never actually tried, anyways, and I have all vampire abilities. My power is a mental shield, and also I'm a sponge. I can absorb other vampires powers and make them my own. Right now I have roughly six thousand powers.' I took a deep breath.' And I also want you to know, that I forgive all of you for leaving. I know you didn't want to. And I know that Emmett tried to kill Edward. Well, actually, I almost did. But hey, if I didn't cut in daddy would have-I don't even want to think of all the vile things he could do.' I shuddered. I looked at them to see their reactions so far, and all I saw were shocked faces. Except Emmett was smiling. Figures.' I'm so sorry that I had to lie to you all this time, but I didn't have a choice. Daddy would have…well…you see…' I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. This was embarrassing. 'Daddy would have taken away all communication with Demetri, and I was in enough pain as it is.' Tears ran down my face.

'Bella, what do you mean pain?' Carlisle asked. I looked at him sadly. I took a deep breath.

'Demetri is my soul mate, which you already know. But, for us, it's like imprinting for vampires. It's physically painful to be away from him. That's why I was always so clumsy, I was in so much pain it would wreck my concentration and I would trip.' I felt a pain in my heart and started screaming. Carlisle was at my side at once, but I waved him away. 'I'm…fine…just…the pain.' I gasped out. Emmett came over to me and gave me a huge hug. Which is really what I needed. 'Do you guys think that you can come back to the castle with me? I need to get back to Demetri, but I can't stand to lose you guys again.' I used my puppy dog face and they gave in. 'Alright, grab hold of me.' they did and in half a second we were in the castle. I immediately ran to Demetri and kissed him long and hard. Emmett had to ruin our moment buy screaming 'AWWWWW!' extremely loud. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help the smile on my face.

What can I say? You gotta love your family


End file.
